Of Magic and Flames, Book Two: Wizards
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: Two months after the curse was lifted, Nova was enjoying life and getting to know her soulmate. Everyone around her was happy and content with their lives. It all changed when the wizarding world decided to rear it's ugly head with Dumbledore securing a meeting with Nova. Now, Nova is brought back into the world that she'd been hidden from with not only her life and happiness on th
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Two months after the curse was lifted, Nova was enjoying life and getting to know her soulmate. Everyone around her was happy and content with their lives. It all changed when the wizarding world decided to rear it's ugly head with Dumbledore securing a meeting with Nova. Now, Nova is brought back into the world that she'd been hidden from with not only her life and happiness on the line, but the lives of those she cared for.**

 **Hello everyone,**  
 **In case you haven't figured it out, the story I have here for you is the sequel for Of Magic and Flames, Book One: Mafia. I won't say much since you guys probably want me to get on with it since it's been almost five months since the first story was completed. Now, I just want to say that I may not update very often on any of my stories due to recent occurrences in my life. Please be patient and don't be too pushy.**  
 **Lunarwolf.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Nova was looking over her paperwork at Byakuran's place. Normally, she would be doing it at her own home, but everyone was being too loud and chaotic for her to be able to concentrate. Reborn, Sirius, and Skull were having a prank war. Fon was sparing with Kyoya and Tsuna. Viper was working with Mukuro, Chrome, and Luna on their illusions. Verde and Colonello were hold up in his work shop along with Shoichi and Spanner. Everyone else was doing something else along those lines with a few other Varia members mixed in. Nova looked up from a report on increasing prices of certain magical plants one of her businesses supplied the English magical community when a mug was set down in front of her, "Thank you."

"No problem," Byakuran settled down next to her and looked at the paperwork pile she was steadily working through, "Almost finished?"

"Just need to read through two more reports from my potion ingredient business and work through about two requests for an increased funding for one of my research groups," Nova grabbed the mug and took a sip, "Mmm, my favorite hot chocolate,"

"I thought you might like some," He looked at the completed stack, "So once you're done, I was thinking we could go out for an early lunch and maybe see a movie afterwards,"

Nova smiled softly, "Sure, I'd love to."

Byakuran kissed her cheek and picked up the laptop he had laying on the table. More than likely, he was working on some Famiglia stuff while she got her paperwork done. Sometimes, Nova wondered if it was easier being a Mafia boss able to see into other realities before dismissing that thought. The weight of his own abilities was as bad as her own only without the possibility of it killing him due to strain. Mentally snorting as she went back to her paperwork while enjoying the hot chocolate Byakuran had brought her, Nova hoped that these peaceful times lasted just a bit longer.

* * *

Viper looked at the notice that Naru had sent her about Dumbledore's success in passing all the tests needed to meet with Nova. She grimaced at the knowledge that Nova was about to get dragged into the English magicals mess once more. To be honest, she was torn between wanting to squirrel Nova away and laughing her ass off at the chaos her adoptive daughter was about to wreak on the British idiots. Viper's mind stilled and she froze at that thought causing Fon to look at her curiously when he walked into the room, "Something wrong?"

"Mou, I just realized that the brat isn't the only one that thinks our relationship is that of parent and child," Viper answered honestly earning a laugh from the serene Storm.

"It isn't surprising since you two have been around one another for so many years," Fon looked at the notice curiously with dread in his eyes, "Is that what I think it is?"

Viper nodded slowly, "Dumbledore has finally managed to secure a meeting with Nova. It will occur in a week."

Fon frowned deeply, "Does Nova know?"

"No," Viper shook her head, "She left to do her paperwork at the white haired demon's house. I believe they will also be going on a small date as well,"

"Let's leave her be for now and inform her once she comes home," Fon suggested earning a nod, "After all, it is rare she is able to do something so normal as go on a date even if it is with Byakuran,"

Viper sighed deeply and nodded. With the curse lifted and the presence of Byakuran, Nova seemed to be far more at ease. Where she had once had an attack once every other month, Nova hadn't had an attack in the two months since the curse had broken. She seemed happier and looked more healthy. To be honest, Viper was beginning to lose her animosity towards the sixteen year old Gesso heir. While she would never fully trust the white haired brat, she was willing to attempt to get along with him if only because of how lively Nova was.

* * *

Nova cuddled into Byakuran's side feeling happy that she'd gotten a chance to spend time with him and actually act like a normal twenty year old for once. Byakuran looked at her with a slight smile, "Happy?"

"Mhmm," Nova looked up at him, "Thank you for today. It's been so long since I've gotten to act like a normal person,"

Byakuran chuckled as they walked towards her home, "But being odd is so much more fun~"

Nova giggled softly, "Agreed, but having some calmness and being able to enjoy things that regular people do is nice on occasion."

"I'll keep that in mind," Byakuran told her with a warm grin.

Soon enough, they had reached her home and she asked, "Will you be coming over for dinner?"

"I would love to, but I have a meeting in the next town over with some prospective allies," Byakuran told her with a sigh, "While he doesn't normally force me into stuff like this, Father is starting to get me used to meeting with prospective allies,"

"Oh yeah, you're supposed to take over the Gesso family on your twenty first," Nova vaguely remembered him mentioning that at some point after they first met while attempting to get to know one another better.

They may be soulmates, but that didn't mean they automatically fell in love. Nope, they needed to get to know one another. Byakuran nodded with a soft hum, "Mhmm. I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Of course," Nova said pressing a kiss to his cheek earning a grin, "Don't traumatize them too much,"

Byakuran offered her a mock pout, "But that's the fun part~"

Nova laughed with an eye roll and Byakuran pulled her into a hug. Nova settled against his warmth as his flames coiled loosely around her own, "Be safe."

"I will," He promise and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

It was a little hesitant, but portrayed his feeling exactly. Neither of them were in-love, but that would come in time. He pulled away from her and Nova pouted slightly at the lack of his warmth earning a grin from the albino. Eventually, they parted with Nova heading inside her home and Byakuran off to his own to get ready for his meeting. Nova didn't even have a chance to shut the door behind her before someone decided to ruin her good mood. That person happened to be Skull with a shout of, "WHAT?! Already!"

Nova didn't need to hear anymore to understand that Dumbledore had finally managed to get through the tests. The feel of everyone's flames was enough to tell her that. Inwardly groaning, Nova wished that she could have avoided this, but nope, fate had to suck.

 **Did you guys like it? No flames out side of those used in the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Two months after the curse was lifted, Nova was enjoying life and getting to know her soulmate. Everyone around her was happy and content with their lives. It all changed when the wizarding world decided to rear it's ugly head with Dumbledore securing a meeting with Nova. Now, Nova is brought back into the world that she'd been hidden from with not only her life and happiness on the line, but the lives of those she cared for.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Rubbing her temples, Nova wondered if breaking into the stash of alcohol Sirius thought he'd hidden from her would be worth it. Everyone was voicing their ideas on what to do at the same time and arguing about how their plan was best. Finally, Nova tapped into her flames and sent out a burst of calming Sky flames layered with a small amount of Colonello's Rain flames. Immediatly, everyone fell silent with somewhat blissful looks on their faces. Nova released her grip on her flames and spoke as she ran her finger's through Cyala's fur, "I understand that Dumbledore's success at passing the tests is disconcerting, but there is nothing we can do. We've put off this for two more months than we would have otherwise. My return to the English Wizarding enclaves is destined as is having to deal with the Headmaster and the snake-idiot. We need to be calm and rational for the moment."

Everyone took deep breath as Nova and Skull asked, "So what do we do?"

"Everyone will do as they usually do," Nova said earning frowns, "When's the meeting?"

"A week from today at the Tokyo Gringotts," Viper answered earning a nod.

"Alright," Nova closed her eyes as she thought carefully, "Two of my guardians will come with me. I will let you guys figure it out," They nodded to her, "I want everyone to be especially careful once the meeting is done. Auntie, Mukuro, Chrome," They looked at her curiously, "I hate to ask this of you, but would you watch Dumbledore after he leaves and also ensure we're not followed by anyone he brings along?"

"It'll be fun, kufufufu," Mukuro snickered earning a slight smile from Nova.

Tsuna frowned slightly, "What about any spells?"

"Anyone that comes with me to the meeting will be wearing special bracelets I've worked on for years now," Nova informed him, "They will not only block spells, but tell you where the spell came from and what exactly was sent at you. They can also detect potions, poisons, and any curses in the area around you," Nova flushed as they looked at her in surprise, "Recently, I've also managed to add an inbuilt tracking device for when someone is missing or kidnapped," She rubbed the back of her neck, "Of course, it has it's own limits when it comes to blocking spells and has trouble detecting where the spells come from if more than five spells hit you at the same time. It can't block the unforgivables save for the Imperious so long as it has energy within it. You need to recharge it with either magic or flames otherwise the effects will be lessened. It can mitigate some of the damage from the cruciatus curse, but not fully block it. In order for it to fully block the imperious curse, you have to have a strong will otherwise the curse will take affect if the caster holds it long enough. And lastly, it can't track you if you're halfway across the earth. It can only keep track of you for around three hundred miles and even then, you have to be within 100 miles of the main device for it to track you perfectly,"

Nova finished and began working to regain her breath while everyone absorbed what she'd told them. Finally, Verde broke the silence that had fallen over the room, "Will you allow me to take a look at it? I might be able to improve it."

"No problem," Nova had been planning on asking him once she'd finished working out all the kinks.

Takeshi asked, "Why did you come up with something like that?"

Nova frowned slightly, "My instincts and the fact that the English enclaves are the way they are."

"Not to mention, Tsuna and Nova were almost kidnapped a lot when they were younger," Skull added earning looks of surprise from those that hadn't known that little fact.

"Seriously?" Hayato asked with wide eyes.

Nova nodded with a frown as she leaned back against the wall, "Tsuna and I were adorable little kids. If that wasn't enough of a reason, we both had powerful flames not to mention my magic being how powerful it was. As a result, we were prime kidnapping targets for not only perverted fuckers, but also those that wouldn't hesitate to use two little kids for their own gain. Even with Auntie, Skull, Sirius, and Kyoya's family watching out for us, people still tried their luck. It got to the point that we weren't allowed to go anywhere alone though that didn't stop some," Nova grimaced softly as her fingers clenched into a fists, "Sometimes we managed to get away without any conflict and other times..." Nova shook her head and put on a fake smile, "I'm going to get dinner started. Why don't you all relax?"

* * *

Tsuna groaned softly and placed his head in his hands. Skull mirrored his position with an suffering sigh. Fon normally serene facade was broken by a grimace. Viper was scowling darkly at nothing. Kyoya growled darkly and glared at Hayato. Colonello looked at them in confusion along with everyone else in the room. Finally, Colonello asked, "What the fuck just happened, Kora?"

"Nova and I were cornered in an alleyway," Tsuna spoke softly, "We had run from a fight that had broken out with Skull leaving Fon to deal with the adults that had come after us," He was staring at the ground with a scowl, "We ended up running into a second group of people belonging to the guys that wanted us. Skull had us run and we managed to make it halfway home by taking the alleyways when a third group appeared. They chased us and we managed to stay ahead of them for five minutes before we ended up in that damn alleyway. I was too scared to listen to my intuition and Nova's instincts weren't being helpful at all. They were confusing her, so we didn't know we were going into a deadend until it happened. We tried to stall for time, but we were kids," Tsuna's eyes darkened with a hollow look in them, "They managed to grab me and pointed a gun at me. They told Nova if she didn't come quietly that they were going to kill me. I screamed at her to run, but she wouldn't move. One of them hit me when she didn't do anything and suddenly it was like her eyes weren't human," Tsuna's voice dropped down to a whisper, "One second I was being held at gunpoint and the next, I was on the ground with something warm on my face while people screamed around me,"

Squalo gaped at Tsuna, "Are you telling me that she killed them all?"

"She killed four of them," Fon said as Tsuna fell completely silent, "One died due to her tugging on my flames, one died due to Nova throwing two knives into his eyes, and the last two were ripped to shreds by her magic," Fon swallowed thickly, "The rest were taken care of by Skull and I when we reached the two,"

"That's why you killed that Triad group," Lussuria said as they looked at Viper.

Viper nodded with a grimace and Takeshi asked, "Isn't Nova against killing people?"

"No, Nova will kill if she needs to and just then, she needed to," Tsuna said as he shook himself off, "I'm going to help Nova with cooking,"

"Well fuck," Skull swore loudly, "Nova's going to be withdrawn and Tsuna's going to be clingy,"

Reborn frowned while asking, "How old were they when this happened?"

"Tsuna was six and Nova was twelve," Viper informed the hitman, "It was two weeks after Nova's birthday,"

While it was true that many in the mafia especially among this group had killed by the time they turned twelve, they didn't think Nova had ever been put in that position. It left many wondering just how much the experience had changed the Seer.

* * *

Nova hugged Fon to her chest as the slowly growing Storm looked at her in concern. While effect of what she'd done at the age of twelve had lessened, it didn't mean that the Seer didn't still had nightmares of that day. Fon was somewhat glad that he was still small enough to let Nova cuddle him, but he greatly wished that he was an adult if only to be able to comfort her properly. If there was one thing she needed right now, it was a hug and while the Storm wasn't exactly a physically affectionate person, he was willing to ignore that part if only to help his Sky. Fon spoke as Nova laid back on her bed and released her grip slightly, "Nova, will you be alright tonight?"

Nova was silent for a few moments before asking, "Could you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Fon didn't mind in the least, "Do you want me to get the others?"

Nova nodded after a moment of hesitation. Soon enough, Nova was surrounded by her guardians which was a surprise since Verde definitely didn't do physical affection. Instead of pointing that out, they all surrounded their Sky and let their flames coax her into a dreamless sleep. Tsuna joined them soon enough and cuddled against Nova's side with Skull. It wasn't long until Nova was at the center of what most would refer to as a puppy pile with Sirius taking a few pictures for safe keeping before he joined them after enlarging Nova's already big bed.

 **End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Two months after the curse was lifted, Nova was enjoying life and getting to know her soulmate. Everyone around her was happy and content with their lives. It all changed when the wizarding world decided to rear it's ugly head with Dumbledore securing a meeting with Nova. Now, Nova is brought back into the world that she'd been hidden from with not only her life and happiness on the line, but the lives of those she cared for.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Nova fiddled with the bracelet she was wearing for the third time in the last ten minutes. They had just a little under five minutes before the meeting was due to start and Dumbledore hadn't arrived just yet. They'd been given a notice that Dumbledore had arrived with a few others about ten minutes ago which meant the bank employees led by Naru were ensuring only two of his followers were allowed in. Considering her orders and who Dumbledore likely brought with him, Naru was ensuring that Severus Snape would not be one of those to accompany the old goat to the meeting. Thanks to a few special charms laced through the meeting room and some wards, none of the English magicals would be able to speak about just who was at the meeting which meant they would have more time to prepare before Nova would need to return to England for the first time since the day Viper rescued her from the animals. Nova dropped her hand when Fon placed his hand on her shoulder. The Arcobaleno save for Lal were currently ten years old though it wouldn't be too much longer before they were twenty years old. Due to her visions, Nova knew they would stop ageing so rapidly when they turned twenty. Nova looked at her Storm guardian/father figure, "I'm just a bit nervous."

"It's understandable," Fon offered her an encouraging smile, "We're here for you,"

"I know," Nova took a deep breath to relax herself and reached up to run her fingers through Cyala's fur.

Just as the final ten seconds began to pass by, the door opened to admit Dumbledore, someone she knew to be Minerva McGonagall, and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Viper had cloaked Fon and herself in an illusion to appear in their adult forms before the trio of English magicals. The three looked a little harried and slightly pale as they walked further into the room. Nova had been allowing her Sky flames and magic to suffuse the room since they'd arrived both to keep the room calm and to ensure that they had the advantage should things turn nasty. Dumbledore's eyes ran over her guardians first before focusing on her and she watched with some amusement as his eyes widened. Nova spoke as she inclined her head towards Dumbledore, "Mr. Dumbledore, I am pleased to see that your companions and yourself have arrived. A few more seconds and I would've thought you were going to skip the meeting that you worked so hard for. My name is Noir Nova or as you English say Nova Noir. Beside me, is Viper," Viper inclined her head not saying anything, "And Fon."

"A pleasure," Fon greeted the magicals with an serene smile.

It took a few beats of silence for Dumbledore to realize they were waiting for him to speak. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Miss...Noir," Nova nearly smirked knowing that he wanted to call her Potter, "I am Dumbledore Albus and with me are McGonagall Minerva and Moody Alastor. I would like to give you my utmost thanks for allowing us to meet with you though I do wish I'd been informed of how many people I may bring."

"I apologize for any upset the lack of information caused," Nova smiled sweetly and innocently at the old goat, "It was an oversight that will not occur again. As you are the first Englishmen that has managed to pass the test my guardian set up for me, I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise that you were not aware of the fact that I only allow the person I'm meeting with to bring only two guests," Nova waved a hand to the table, "Please do sit down, we cannot have a meeting if you are not comfortable. Would you like some tea? Any snacks? The bank provides some of the best snacks for meetings such as this,"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore looked slightly unsettled which would make any mind reading Viper needed to do easier.

The trio of English magicals sat down across from the trio of flame users. Tea was served to the magicals quickly while Nova and her guardians were provided their preferred refreshments. Drinking some of her hot chocolate, Nova cleared her throat and asked, "Mr. Dumbledore, could you perhaps tell me why you wished to meet with me so badly?"

"As you are most likely aware, a war is going on in England," Dumbledore began earning a raised eyebrow from Nova, "I am the leader of the Light side of the conflict. My people, the Order of the Phoenix, are currently fighting against the dark side, the death eaters,"

"And I should care, why?" Nova asked with a frown.

"Because Lord Voldemort killed your parents, Miss Potter," Dumbledore replied earning a low sigh from Nova.

Nova leaned back against her chair, "Mr. Dumbledore, I would prefer it if you didn't call me that. My name is Noir Nova and has been since a month after my parents tragic death," Nova was happy that her hot chocolate was laced with calming potion since the old man was already irritating her, "Even with my parents being murdered, wouldn't it be better for me to stay away from the conflict? If Lord Voldemort is truly after me, I would be safer staying as far away from England as possible."

"Because you're the one prophesied to defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore replied earning three pairs of narrowed eyes and a laugh from the resident seer in the room.

While she knew that she'd have to kill Voldemort since it truly was destined, she wasn't going to let the old man know that she knew, "And what makes you think I'm the one prophesied to do it? Perhaps there is another?"

"The only other one that it could be is a boy named Neville Longbottom and he was taken out of the running because Voldemort marked you," Dumbledore replied gesturing to her forehead, "You have the scar to prove it,"

Nova lifted up her hair to reveal the thin silvery scar that was her only link to that night, "You mean this one?"

"It's healed," Dumbledore whispered softly.

"Mou, of course it's healed," Viper scowled at Dumbledore, "Any guardian worth their weight in money would know to get the child checked by a healer. The moment she came into my custody, I took her to the goblin healers as they are some of the best in the world. They healed it and even got rid of that little soul piece without any trouble,"

"Soul piece?" Moody asked with a frown.

"Apparently," Nova looked at her nails, "Your 'dark lord' decided to practice one of the few magics that are reviled by the whole world and split his soul in half. Of course, he didn't stop at doing it once, he did it more times which left his soul unstable. Due to this instability, the night whatever ritual my mother used to protect me killed him, a piece of his remaining soul broke off and lodged itself into the scar left by the magical backlash caused by the killing curse being rebounded," Nova swallowed some of her hot chocolate before continuing, "Thankfully, the goblins were able to remove it before it managed to get past the lingering protections my mother's ritual offered me," Nova looked at their pale faces with a slight smile, "Though," She picked up one of the cookies that had been offered and examined it, "I do have to wonder why I should bother helping you,"

"Do you not want revenge for your parents?" Dumbledore asked with wide eyes.

Nova took a bite of her cookie and chewed it carefully. Once she'd swallowed her bite, she replied, "No."

"No?" McGonagall looked both happy and alarmed, "Why not?"

"Revenge brings out the worse in people," Nova replied in a slightly soft voice, "So many problems are caused by those seeking revenge, I cannot even count the true amount," Nova shook her head softly, "Revenge is nothing but an excuse to cause pain to someone that has wronged you in some way. I understand that he killed my parents and so many other people. I understand that I should crave revenge in your eyes, but I don't," Nova looked at them for a few moments, "When I was young and could understand why I wasn't with my birth-parents, my auntie told me about what happened. I was angry then and wanted so badly to hurt the one that had taken them from me. I blamed them for not being there for me. I ended up doing a lot of damage to both myself and those around me at the time. Once the anger and other dark emotions had left me, I felt empty and lost," Nova drank some more hot chocolate, "So no, I do not want revenge as it will do nothing save for leave me feeling empty with blood staining my hands,"

Silence fell over the room and Nova took the time to center herself. Even with the calming potion helping her stay calm, it did nothing to ease the storm of emotions within her. Thinking of revenge left her with bitter taste in her mouth, the same could be said about her birth parents. Some small part of her heart hated them for dying as they had, it was a truly small part, but it existed. Fon broke the silence, "Do you have any other arguments as to why Nova should help you?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Because once Voldemort knows you're still alive, he will come after you. He will not stop until not only you, but those you care for are dead."

Nova looked at her guardians and they looked back at her. After a few moments, Nova looked back at Dumbledore and said, "We will think about it, but know this, I will not be funding your little club."

"Why ever not?" Dumbledore looked shocked at that.

"For a few reasons," Nova held up a finger, "One: I do not know you well enough to think about lending you money. Two: You still owe my family for the money my parents lent you in the last war. Three: There is no way to make money off an investment like this. Four: You do not actually fight to win. And lastly: I have no inclination to give money to the person that helped get my parents killed,"

"Miss Potter!" McGonagall looked angry and Nova could see hints of the woman Sirius spoke so fondly about, "The headmaster did no-"

"She is right, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed sadly, "I truly am sorry for not protecting them as I should have,"

Nova inclined her head before looking at Moody as the man exclaimed, "I've been telling you, Dumbledore! We need to kill the bloody bastards not stun them and let them go!"

Instead of replying to Moody, Dumbledore turned to Nova, "I assume our meeting is done?"

"Indeed," Nova nodded slowly, "I wish you safe travel home. We will contact you when a decision has been reached and I'd advise you to accept our answer when you get it,"

"We will," Dumbledore stood up along with his friends prompting Nova to do the same with her guardians.

They bowed to one another with Dumbledore bowing deeply to Nova. Nova bowed slightly though it didn't seem to offend the old goat. Nova spoke just as the old man was about to leave, "I would heavily advise against telling anyone about who I really am. The results would not be pleasant."

Dumbledore nodded slowly with a slightly pale face and quickly left with his people. As soon as they were gone, Nova pulled back her flames and magic with a low sigh. Fon smiled slightly, "Well that went well."

 **Okay here's the next chapter.**


End file.
